Wish You'd Just Freak Out
by loki-dokey
Summary: A story siphoned from CP Coulter's 'Dalton', winter has taken hold of Dalton Academy once more and when a power outage takes its toll, the boys face a terrible night. Filled with baking mishaps, throbbing nipples and bitchy boyfriends. Klaine. Glee.


**A/N: This is my second Glee one shot! Basically, I have read CP Coulter's 'Dalton' (which is on this website and I STRONGLY STRONGLY recommend you go and read it) and I was blown away with just how fantastically brilliant it is. I fell in love with all of the characters, so before I let you read this shizz, I just want to put a disclaimer in stating that I DO NOT OWN REED, CHARLIE, DWIGHT OR EVAN AND ETHAN. They are the brain children of CP Coulter and I cannot NOT use them when I write about Dalton. **

**So yes! Read on, my lovelies. Leave a review and you'll make me feel all warm inside :3**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Glee or anything that remotely corresponds with it.**

* * *

><p>Winter had taken Ohio into its harsh grasp, throttling it free of any possible warmth and replaced it instead with a cruel, treacherous ferocity that suggested to all the residents of Dalton Academy that this winter was going to be even worse than the last. A blizzard had whipped up during the day, forcing students to retreat to their houses before the doorways were barricaded with snow like the last time. The storm was thick and harrowing, pummelling down against the stony exterior of the school and throwing it off balance with its ability to disrupt the usual routine. Night had fallen and inside the Windsor household Kurt Hummel paced back and forth across the common room, muttering to himself and wearing an expression of pure worry.<p>

"He'll be back, stop all of this stupid pacing!" Wes grumbled, rubbing his temples.  
>"Though, saying that, it is Reed we're talking about," David sighed. "That boy will find SOME way to damage himself."<br>"EXACTLY!" Kurt exclaimed, wringing his wrists and stopping to face them. "Knowing Reed, he will get stranded out there and die or get maimed by frostbite! I TOLD him to stay here and do his art, and that I didn't mind him doing it in our room but-"  
>"He'll find a way back, Alice," a Twin chirped, popping up beside him.<br>"Our little Doormouse always manages to pull through," piped up the other Twin appearing on his other side.  
>"But how do you KNOW?" Kurt groaned, finally dropping into a chair. Evan and Ethan exchanged glances.<br>"We saw him crossing the courtyard from the third floor windows. He'll be here in probably two minutes." Kurt was on his feet as quick as he had sat down. His hands balled into fists. The house door swung open and Reed darted in, his hands clenched together in a tight knot for warmth, and his teeth chattering. He quickly closed the door behind him and brushed the mass of snow from his hair and his body. Kurt stalked over and shook the freezing boy by his shoulders.  
>"You stupid little idiot!" he snapped, not stopping the assault. "I told you to stay here!"<br>"Kurt stop shaking me!" Reed called out and Kurt backed off, glowering at his best friend. Reed composed himself and let out a deep breath. "I managed to get here unscathed, I don't need you attacking me the moment I get through the door!"  
>"Well you could have been stuck in the snow all night and frozen to death! Be happy I didn't smack your face off!"<br>"Yeah Reed, be happy. If you'd been any longer I think he would have started to attack US." David recoiled in his seat when Kurt shot him a glare.  
>"Kurt, I appreciate that you care about me but I'm alive. Can we appreciate that more? Don't be angry at me. C'mon." Reed blinked his huge puppy dog eyes and Kurt couldn't help but let a smile pull at his lips. Reed's eyes lit up in relief and he shot forward and hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. But next time...don't treat me like a salt shaker, okay?" Kurt chuckled and hugged the boy back, kissing the top of his head tenderly.<br>"Keep out of the snow and I'll think about it."  
>"KURT!" came a worried cry from the direction of the kitchen. It sounded like someone in real trouble. All of the boys looked up like alarmed meerkats, and then looked at one another, and then dashed into the kitchen.<br>"What are you DOING?" Kurt gasped, his mouth hanging open at the sight that met his eyes. Blaine stood before them, covered top to toe in flour, and holding a bowl filled with what looked like some truly diabolical cake mix.  
>"I thought I'd surprise everyone by baking a cake..." Blaine confessed, dropping his eyes to the floor. "But...the cake stuff just like, went all funny and doesn't look like cake..." Kurt stalked up beside him and stared into the bowl.<br>"It's curdled!" he hissed, snatching the bowl from a disappointed Blaine. "Go get me an apron!"  
>"Can you fix it?" Blaine asked in a small voice. Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"Think about who you're talking to. Apron. Now."  
>"Blaine...you've...destroyed our kitchen..." Wes gawped in awe. It was true. Broken eggs dripped from the counter tops, flour not only covered Blaine but the floor and every other conceivable space, and a bag of sugar was emptying its contents over the top of the cooker. Blaine flushed deeply and put an apron over Kurt's head, tying it up at the back.<br>"Where's the electric whisk?" Kurt demanded, and Blaine's eyebrows lifted before his face fell.  
>"Um..." was all the surpassed his lips. Kurt glared at him.<br>"You didn't...you didn't break it, did you?" Blaine remained silent. "That's it. EVERYBODY OUT!" The others scarpered quickly, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine backed away slowly.  
>"I didn't mean to!" he squeaked, picking up a wooden spoon in self-defence. Kurt looked at the wooden spoon and then at Blaine's terrified expression and his lip trembled before he burst out into peals of laughter. Blaine raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh god! Am I THAT scary when I'm angry?" Kurt wheezed, pointing at the spoon in Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at it and chuckled.  
>"You can get pretty ferocious."<br>"Okay, okay I'm sorry. How...how did you break the whisk?"  
>"I dropped it and it kind of smashed everywhere..." Blaine muttered shamefully. "Look." He produced a mass of broken machine from the trash can and just by looking Kurt could tell that it was useless.<br>"Oh Blaine," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"  
>"Love me? Feed me? Never leave me?" Blaine grinned and skipped up to behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his chin on top of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked down at the hands that hooked together keeping Blaine locked around him, and smiled widely. He span around, not breaking Blaine's hold, and bumped noses with the tanned skin boy whose face was almost completely covered in flour.<br>"Look at you." Kurt tutted and tilted his head to one side. Blaine looked past him at the mix.  
>"It's ruined, right?" His face dropped sadly. "I was never able to bake anyway."<br>"Hand me that wooden spoon," Kurt said, motioning at it. They broke apart and Blaine passed the utensil over. Putting his hands on his hips, Kurt pondered for a second before whipping the bowl into his arms and stirring manically with such a force that his hand was almost a blur. Blaine watched in amazement. "The mixture better be okay, that's all I'm going to say. Because I don't want to be poisoned if we're snowed in. If you recall, the last time we were snowed in you had a fever and that wasn't pretty."  
>"I thought I was always pretty." Kurt looked to see Blaine pouting and he laughed.<br>"Of course you are! I meant the situation, you dumbass!"  
>"You're just being mean to me now. I'm not a dumbass." Blaine pouted further. Kurt ignored his boyfriend as his arm grew weaker. He paused to look at the mix and beamed with pride, displaying the bowl to Blaine. "How did you-"<br>"Years of practice and a knack at cookery, my dear. The oven's set to the right temperature, I presume?" Blaine nodded, unable to speak. How had Kurt done it? He watched as Kurt poured the mix into two separate tins and slid them into the oven, flicking the timer on. "There!" Kurt dusted off his hands and stepped back, admiring the baking cakes.  
>"You're wonderful," Blaine stuttered, and Kurt turned to him.<br>"I know." A quick kiss was shared before Kurt laid his eyes on the mess of the kitchen. "Right. This needs to-"

Darkness.

"-well that's just great." The room had plunged into blackness. Every light was out. Screams erupted around the house. The blackout was obviously everywhere.  
>"This isn't good," Blaine gulped from behind him.<br>"I know! The cake!" Kurt answered dolefully.  
>"No...Kurt...The central heating...it runs on electricity!" Blaine heard a small gasp and a hand fumbled at his own, finally slipping in.<br>"What do we do?"  
>"We get the common room fire lit. Somehow. We have wood stored in the back room I think. Come on."<p>

* * *

><p>Lights from mobile phones and mp3 players were being used alongside a few torches to guide students around the house. People had formed groups and had begun pulling on extra layers as the temperature began to drop noticeably. Everyone was milling into the common room.<br>"Kurt?" someone said beside him, and Kurt looked to see Dwight standing holding some sort of device in one hand and a torch in the other.  
>"Dwight! What...is that?"<br>"An ancient light-detector. I received it as a gift from an old friend. It is supposed to find the nearest source of light in complete darkness! That way we can see again!" Kurt and Blaine exchanged amused glances. Dwight continued. "In this dark, demons are even more likely to strike. I can sense them already. I'm going to go and scout the house."  
>"No Dwight wait!" But he was gone. "That boy," Kurt sighed.<br>"David! Wes!" Blaine called out into the student filled common room.  
>"Blaine?" came a reply that sounded like David. "Blaine we're by the fireplace!" They used their knowledge of what the room looked like in the light and guided themselves to their friends side, who was holding his phone light and pointing it at Charlie's face.<br>"We need to get this lit," the prefect explained worriedly. "We could all freeze!"  
>"Blaine said there's some wood in the back room?" Kurt pointed out, and Charlie faced him.<br>"Can you two go and see? Here," he snatched a kids torch. "Take this and look around." Blaine took the torch and Kurt's hand, and lead him out of the common room via a door Kurt had never been through before. When the door shut, it was suddenly eerily quiet. Of course the low hum of the students in the common room was still audible, it was...spooky. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled at him.  
>"Courage," he whispered. Kurt nodded and his heart fluttered a little. The hallway was long and had one door at the other end. Some windows lined the wall on the right, and it showed that the snow was already creeping up higher and higher. They began walking when Kurt breathed and he could see his breath in front of him. It was getting colder inside.<br>"Hurry," he urged at Blaine. They picked up a jog and reached the door, pushing it open. The coldness of this room shocked them.  
>"This doesn't usually have central heating anyway," Blaine stammered, beginning to shake. Kurt leant into him for warmth. "It's hundreds of times more cold."<br>"I can tell. Look, let's just find the wood and get out of here." Blaine shone the torch about. The room was huge. And so they began the search. They came across old art supplies - Kurt took note for Reed - decorations, a float from some long-gone parade and ironically enough, no wood.  
>"Keep s-s-search-ching," Kurt managed through his teeth. He was so cold.<br>"There's n-nothing!" Blaine growled, trying to ignore the freezing temperatures that were obviously plummeting. But he couldn't help it when he had to stop and blow into his hands. He breathed onto Kurt's too. "We've g-g-got to go b-b-ack." He pulled Kurt close and held him, rubbing his arms.  
>"On-ne m-more look."<br>"No Kurt. There's n-one here." Kurt sighed and grimaced. They edged to the door and Blaine turned the knob.

Nothing happened.

He tried it again. And again.

Nothing.

"N-n-no," he breathed, hammering his fist on the door. "It won't bud-dge!"  
>"What?" Kurt began trying desperately to wrench the door open but he got nothing. "Blaine we're gon-na d-die!"<br>"N-no we're n-n-not!" But it was in vain. It wasn't moving. A muffled sob from Kurt made Blaine begin slamming his fists against the door and yelling as loud as he could, but no one could hear them from here. He shone the torch on Kurt who looked devastated and fearful. They embraced each other and slid to the icy ground, groping out for any warmth that they could find. "N-no signal on p-phone," Blaine whimpered anxiously. "S-stuck!" Kurt sniffled and buried his face into Blaine's chest.  
>"I d-don't want to d-die!"<br>"We w-won't!" Blaine responded, but he couldn't even be certain himself.  
>"I-incase we d-o, I l-l-love you." Kurt leant up and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes and returned the kiss eagerly, before they broke apart and inched even closer.<br>"I love you t-o-o," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's frozen hand.  
>"Kinda Ti-titanic-esque," Kurt laughed shakily. Blaine couldn't help but smile.<br>"But thing i-is, I w-won't let you g-go. I wouldn't l-l-let you f-fall to the sea." Kurt's heart melted and they kissed once more. Deeper than the last. Scared that this was the end. Neither were aware when they lost consciousness, caught up in one another's protective grasp.

* * *

><p>"He's alive!" Wes grinned down at Blaine, whose eyes blinked open slowly. The light that poured into his sight was blinding.<br>"Ow," he groaned, his head throbbing. "Am I dead?"  
>"If this is heaven, then I'm pretty pissed," David exclaimed from the other side of the bed. "But no, you're not dead. You could have been if Charlie hadn't remembered he'd sent you two down there. The lights came on about an hour after they went off." Blaine nodded sleepily.<br>"How long was I out?"  
>"About three hours," David said, checking his watch. "It's 10pm." Blaine yawned and then suddenly jolted awake.<br>"Where's Kurt?" he demanded, going to sit up but being pushed back down by Wes.  
>"He's...been better...um..."<br>"Blaine...Kurt got hypothermia." Blaine went cold. His heart stopped.  
>"W-what?" he choked. Wes and David looked at one another.<br>"He's going to be okay. He just needs rest. But...if we hadn't found you guys when we did...he..."  
>"He might not have been so lucky," David finished for Wes.<br>"But he's going to be okay now, right?" Blaine's heart was now racing. Wes smiled.  
>"Yes, Blaine. He's sleeping. So should you. Just relax." Blaine noticed he was in the hospital wing of Dalton. A place he never usually had to go to. Looking left was a slight mistake. Kurt lay with a heart monitor that blipped softly, and his skin had a bluish tinge.<br>"He almost died," he breathed in distress. The others said nothing. Kurt looked peaceful, though no expression graced his face. "Can you move me closer?" he asked, not looking away.  
>"I don't think-"<br>"Please." David shrugged at Wes and pushed Blaine's gurney over to right beside Kurt. Blaine reached his hand over and clasped it over Kurt's. He bit his lip and his eyes shone with tears. "I said I'd never let you go. I'm sorry, Kurt. But I'm here now. I'm here." Wes motioned at David and they left the ward. The nurse wasn't really happy with the new gurney arrangement but when she saw Blaine with Kurt she couldn't bring herself to separate them. If the doctor hadn't made it through the snow to help save Kurt...She didn't even want to think about it.

Blaine didn't stop watching Kurt until his eyes slowly drifted to a close.

* * *

><p>"Here he is!" Reed announced happily, wheeling a wheelchair-ridden Kurt into the common room. It had been half a week of visits from the doctor,his parents, his friends and Blaine, and finally he was out of bed. His legs still shook when he tried to walk, so much to his dislike he had been subjected to a wheel chair. Blaine grinned at Kurt from across the room, and dashed across it to his boyfriends side.<br>"Hey," he smiled, taking his hand. Blaine leant down.  
>"Hey. How do you feel?"<br>"Better than when last years summer clothing line was presented," Kurt chuckled, leaning up and kissing Blaine's lips lightly. "I'll live."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kurt smacked Blaine's hand.<br>"That's enough sugar! Do you still WANT teeth after this is baked?" Blaine put down the sugar bag and huffed.  
>"I suck," he grumbled.<br>"No, you just have to learn to measure ingredients. God knows what you did to that cake mix last time." Blaine blushed and Kurt nudged his elbow, smiling. "Here. Why don't you start stirring the mix?" He passed the bowl whilst simultaneously pouring in the measured sugar to Blaine and began sifting the flour. Blaine almost dropped it when he tried to stir like he'd seen Kurt do before. "Oh my god you can't even stir!" A white mass hit his face. Kurt stood with his hands out in shock, eyes squeezed shut, and a face and mouthful of flour. Blaine couldn't believe what he had just done.  
>"Um," was all he squeaked. Kurt remained silent. He moved to the sink and began washing his face. Blaine didn't like this silence. Not one bit. Kurt moved around the kitchen to grab a towel, and began dabbing his face. The dabbing became slower. In a flash, Kurt twirled the towel around and whacked Blaine with it hard. It hurt.<br>"YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF-"  
>"I'M SORRY YOU'RE JUST A MEAN TEACHER!" Blaine cried, running away from his screeching boyfriend. Kurt chased him out of the kitchen.<br>"BLAINE ANDERSON I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW." But Blaine was wiser than to go anywhere near the raging boy at the bottom of the stairs. He himself had fled to the next floor. He ran straight into David.  
>"Woah, what's the rush?"<br>"KURT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" was all he could say before Kurt launched himself down the hall towards them. David dashed to the side.  
>"YOU'VE RUINED THE NECKLINE OF MY ARMANI SWEATER. YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"<br>"DON'T HURT ME! THE TOWEL HURTS!" Blaine yelled back in fear before backing against the wall, facing Kurt. The boys face was contorted with anger.  
>"You. Ruined. My. Sweater. My ARMANI sweater."<br>"You shouldn't have worn it to cook!" David shook his head as the words left Blaine's lips and his face fell into his hands when Blaine stopped talking.  
>"Excuse me, Anderson. But I NEVER get messy whilst baking. But you. YOU. I will...I will just..." Kurt came at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, and nipple-crippled him then and there. Blaine screamed and fell to the floor, holding himself. David almost died laughing along with the others who had joined him to watch the spectacle.<br>"You twisted my nipples!" Blaine whined, rubbing his chest. Kurt stood, hands on hips, and flicked his hair out of his eyes.  
>"And what have we learnt from this Blaine?"<br>"What?"  
>"What did we learn?" Kurt began tapping his foot, waiting.<br>"Never to throw flour at you?"  
>"No. We've learnt that you are just undeniably the WORST person at baking cakes that I have ever EVER seen. The fact that we don't throw flour at my face? That's a given."<p> 


End file.
